


Twin Terror

by Dean1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean1979/pseuds/Dean1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an au where Sam an Dean arnt  hunters, an the they have two cousins are terrors that like to pull pranks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a collaboration fic that i'm doin with my lov, an for right now this is just the ruff-draft. the reason why i'm putting it as such right now is that I wan to know what everyone thinks of it so fare, an if you have any kinds of suggestions then I really appreciate it, thank you

 

It was a really nice spring day in April 25, 1985 on a Wednesday and Serah Winchester wife of Owen Winchester is in the hospital waiting to give birth to her children. They are in the room waiting for the attending doctor to show up an right now Serah is hoping that the wait won’t have to be too much long since she is in a bit of pain at the moment. Owen sees this so he takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze so that she knows that everything is going to be ok. She of course really appreciates it, although another contraction hit an her face scrunches up in pain. He tries to tell her that it is going to be ok but then doesn’t when she glares at him. He then inwardly sighs an wonders if he should call his brother an see if him an Mary can come an help to give his wife some comfort. Owen then goes an reaches with his free hand to get his cell out so that he can call him, Serah sees this an asks him, “who are you calling?” He looks at her blackly for a bit then snaps out of it and say, “I’m going to call John an ask him if he would like to came with Mary and the kids.” She just slightly nods her head at this as she continues to wait for the doctor to show up. When he sees this he gives his brother a call and he doesn’t even pick up to the second ring, when he does though he asks him if him Mary and the kids would like to come down to the hospital. His brother seems a bit hesitant at first but then with a bit of prompting from his wife he agrees an says that they well be there as quickly as they can. He thanks him then hangs up puts his cell away an smiles at his wife, who just then gets another contraction. Then just before he can say or do anything the doctor finally shows up, only for his wife to instantly chew him out. He of course apologizes to him, which he then tells him is ok as he goes over to Serah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it well be some time before I have any thing since right now ideas arnt running through my head

left blank just for the time being


End file.
